The Butterfly's Flight
by TenmiKisho
Summary: "I only ever have three choices; enemy, nobody or prey." Is what he said, and he believes it would always stay that way. But the very moment they met, her existent became a new meaning in his life. She was none of his three choices. He wouldn't trade her for anything.


**Well, this is the first story I wrote based on anime/manga. I do not own Karneval, I only own the plot and my OC.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

The Butterfly's Flight

It was a hot summer, where anyone could feel the heat even inside the train. A girl was sitting alone on a passenger seat. Eyes fixed at the scenery that passes her and soon was replaced by another one, with a not so excited expression that she had for a quite some time ago. She was silently complaining about how she was in the economy class seat and how it wasn't great where her seat slightly shakes each and every time. My, my, she was feeling tired and worst, she is starving right now. She held her stomach that was growling softly. _Embarrassing_, she thought. It will surely feel more cozy and relaxing if she's in the first class. But since her father is a well-known politician and has many rivals, moreover today is the regional elections, with him being one of the candidates, it would be best if she blend with the common citizen said who-she-forgot while saving a good amount of money. _Gah, it doesn't feel extremely nice, but… Well, it's not that bad either. I should enjoy the scenery more! Yeah, right!_ She thought. The scenery that was once a dark forest of pines is now a completely beautiful blue illuminated by dazzling golden sunlight. It's the sea. She touched the glass-made window. Even from here she could already feel the nice breeze. Swiftly, she opened the window and soon a strong yet comfortable wind hit her face with its own might. _Ah, it feels so good. It smells like the sea._ The wind blows her straight, waist-length hair, and a few strands are a mess on her face since she doesn't have bangs. But the effort was still worth enough because she has started to enjoy it. With the window still opened, she slides some messy strands off of her face and tilts her head to the opposite direction when she heard foot-steps getting closer. She gave a glance to the seat across of hers. Then she saw a tall figure of a boy, which by chance was looking at her direction. At that time the strong wind blows at their direction and the sunlight makes her long hair shine beautifully. The boy wasn't sure what her hair color was. Few strands of her hair were reddish, some were light and dark brownish, some are even blondish, and the most extraordinary were the few silver strands of her hair. He then moved his gaze toward her face and soon their eyes were locked at each other. Her eyes that he thought were pure black, look as if it reflects his true nature, as if she saw him through all the walls he had build for years. To her, those genuine blue of his was paralyzing, she was in trance by her favorite color that resembles the sea. As if she was drowning to the bottom of the depth, and when she gasped for the need of air, the blue disappeared and she blinked. He was the one who first broke their eye contact. Agitated, that was what he felt and the reasons for not letting her stare in his eyes any longer. Even thought he hated to admit it, he felt curious to the stranger goddess-like girl he just met.

Her eyes were searching for the owner of those beautiful pair of blue. There he sat, that boy, with a short, messy dark hair, glaring at her with a likely mix of curious and confused expression. She immediately turned away. Red hue started to appear on her cheeks. Very contrast to the pale complexion of her face. Her face started to feel hot from the embarrassment. But then she shrugged it off. Felt satisfied when she had composed herself back to normal. Soon, she felt the hunger came back. _Geez,… Isn't there someone who is going to bring or sell some food, coming?_ She doesn't mind paying. _So please, someone who I am waiting for, aren't you going to appear?_ It seems that god had heard her prayer because not long after she stood up from her seat, looking here and there, a woman came with a food cart. Offering food and drinks to the other passengers in the back. Guess she has to wait a little while. With that, a small smile curled from the corner of her lip and she sat back again.

After she ordered what she wants, the seller gave her a ham sandwich, a nut snack, an apple juice and a medium bottle of mineral water. She said her gratitude and paid for the food. The woman who sells the food then went and served the boy that took her attention earlier. He ordered something with meat, she thought. Eating her sandwich, she tried to ignore the boy and fill her belly. Because it's not polite to take a glance or even stare at someone strange, even if you are attracted to that someone, right? When she finished eating, she tried looking at the scenery and was truly disappointed. It was a polluted busy town, with smoke in the air and trash everywhere. Immediately she closed the window, for she couldn't stand the smell any longer. Something stung in her heart and she felt sad and scared at the same time. _She wondered how stupid and egoistic the humans are, taking everything from the nature and not giving anything back. The worst is that when they destroy for their own gain. How pathetic._

"Hmph." She gave a short sarcastic laugh as a remark of her thought.

Bored she searched for her music player in her handbag. When she got it she plugged the earphone to her ears and played her favorite music. Her eyes were no longer fixed to the scary scenery. The beautiful melody starts to dance, a mixture of classical Europe and traditional Asian culture. Starting soft then hard, sends you into a stirring emotion. It resembles the bittersweet reality of life. The truth about living in this world. _There is no such thing as an entirely good or bad person in this world. Because if there were, they would not be humans. We are called humans because we did both, good and bad._ At least that's what she thinks. She didn't realize how the boy's face was filled with hatred and disgust when he stared at the polluted town with boredom. Her eyelids felt heavier as she was getting more and more immersed by the song. Soon, she was fast asleep.

She was awakened by a bang while he was merely startled. Instinctively they ducked. Then she realized that the song is no longer played by her music player. No. That's not what's important now. That earlier, was surely the sound of gunfire. Why? This train… is not hijacked right? As she heard the people's panicking voices, she started to get alarmed. No. Haha. Don't think silly. She's not their target, is she? Her natural pale face turned much paler after she heard someone shout, "Daughter of Takenaga Saburo, come out before I find you!" And another shot was heard. Her whole body started to tremble. What? Why? Did her father win the election? She looked towards that boy who is still ducking. Their eyes met once more but then he stared at her, shocked. So, he knew. "Come out little gal or someone innocent might get shot?! COME OUT YOU CHILD OF A BASTARD SHITHEAD!" She stood up so fast that everybody was surprised. "DON'T TALK ILL ABOUT MY DAD!" She screamed. Her whole body trembled with anger. How dare he!

"Wow~~" He whistled. His appearance looks like an average office worker, what's off is just that his mind seems to be not there.

"I never knew that that bastard little gal is such a hot tempered beauty!" Tightly she clenched her teeth.

"I told you not to talk like that about my father." She had already composed herself and he looked kind of disappointed.

"There is no point of this rough act. What will you gain, getting all these innocent people involved? Are you too scared that you attack me while no one is guarding me?" She smirked at her last statement.

"You bitch, shut your mouth!" A frown formed on her porcelain face, ah, how she dislikes the use of foul language. She could never get used to it.

"What is your intention?" She asked in a calm manner.

"Hmph, acting all mighty, aren't you? Not bad, for a little gal like u. It's a pity that you are Takenaga's daughter, though." At least he addressed her father by the surname now.

"I never regret being his daughter. So, what do you want me to do?" She asked again, trying to be patient.

"Call your father. Tell him to step down right now." _Step down? He means resign? So did he win or not?_ Hesitantly she walked towards her bag. Pulling out her phone, she acted as if searching through the contacts. But then, quickly as ever, she takes out the battery, throws it violently to the floor, and steps on it as hard as she can. Her effort wasn't in vain, because the battery broke with a crack. Everybody looked shocked. _Hmph, how do you like it? Still underestimating me? _She asked silently.

"Why you little-!" That man was going to hit her, when someone stood in front of her, shielding her. She thought he was going to get hit, but he didn't. It's that boy with the blue eyes. He successfully dodged the man's violence.

"You okay…?" He breathed heavily. As if those pretty eyes of his weren't enough, she was mesmerized by his voice. It makes her heart beat faster and she could hear the pounding through her ears. She was craving to hear more of his voice even in this kind of situation. Blinking, she didn't realize that she was holding her breath, before she let go sharply.

"Yes, thank you." She said, almost whispering.

The boy just nodded before taking out something from his pocket, which was likely a gun. He pointed it towards that man. _Okay, wow. He has a gun with him. A gun. That's not something ordinary to carry around._

"Stay away." It sounds like a command, which comes from someone who is now in a disadvantageous situation. _I wouldn't do that if I were him_, her mind was telling her that the boy has taken a bad move. But he looks relaxed. _Strange, _she wondered.

"He-eh, so someone is playing hero here, huh?" The man snored.

"But boya, if you do something stupid, these innocent people might get hurt." He pointed at a woman and her child who is being captivated by another man that seems ready to fire any second, she didn't notice it until just now.

"Or you." Emphasizing to the boy.

"So, why don't you do what we say?"

Silence.

"Kill that girl, and we won't touch you." _What? They would go as far as to kill me?_ She heard him cursing. It seems that he doesn't want innocent people to get hurt. Another silence before he slowly turned to her. With sad eyes which were going to break her heart, they gaze at each other the second time.

"Don't do that. It's better that those cowards are the ones who are going to kill me. Don't commit sins that were not your fault in the first place. Or if they are too scared, I'll kill myself which is the last thing I will do in my life. But I would rather do that than seeing these innocent people getting hurt or causing you to dirty your hands for this silly act." Giving him a blue smile, and before he could do anything, she moved towards him, fast. She covered the gun with a pair of her bare hands, pointing it in the middle of her chest. Her eyes were already teary, just ready to shoot herself, but then he pushed her hard to the ground.

"Arghh!" It seriously hurt especially the area on her back and bottom. He was on top of her, gun pointed right to her heart. He looked her in the eyes and she stared back. _How come you are looking at me with those sad eyes? Why are you in pain? Where does it hurt? What makes you feel this lonely? _She asked him silently. His eyes widened. Looking at her in disbelief. How could she know? How could she understand his feelings? He wanted to ask her. But now it's too late. He has to kill her. He doesn't have any choice, does he?

"Enough with the flirting! Now kill her!" Then a bang was heard, and she felt an immediate sharp sting on her heart, but not after hearing his painful muffled screams. She opened her eyes and then she realizes: It was true that she got shot. She knew it from the feel of the bullet on her chest. But it didn't pierce through her heart. She didn't die. For the damage wasn't that severe, it didn't stop her heart to beat. It does hurt, it really does, but not as she had imagined it. She looked at him in horror. _He didn't just! _Blood dripping from his left hand, and she could slightly, see a small whole there. But it was just for a moment. Because in a second he stood up, and shot those men who was the cause of all this. The sound of numerous screams and gunfire were audible. The glass-window by her seat, broken from the shots, shattered to the ground where she was lying. The pieces of the fallen glass kissed her skin, leaving lots of small fresh cuts on her body. Still, she didn't move an inch. Her vision blurred even though she was still conscious. She didn't think about her wounds, nor did she give a thought about the situation that was going on. Her body was numb. She couldn't think. At that moment her mind was completely blank. All she could remember were sad blue eyes and blood dripping, which made her tears slide down from the corner of her eyes, down to the cold hard ground.

After the commotion calmed, she came to her sense. She started to move her stiffened body, trying to stand when she could barely sit. But she has to. She has to. That's what her mind was telling her. She wobbled before she leaned herself to a wall. She held her chest tightly where her wound ached. Her eyes tiredly scanned the view in front of her. It was horrible. Even so she sighed in relief when she didn't see any corpse. But she couldn't find where the boy was at that moment, and it started to unsettle her. Then there was a sound of a big bump from above, a few meters beside her. A quite big hole on the train's roof opened and she was so glad when she noticed the two familiar figures standing under that big hole. At least, they came. The members of the CIRCUS Defense Organization.

"Hirato-san… Tsukumo-san…" She said weakly. Her heart hurts even more now when she talks.

"Chou!" The normal composed look of Circus's Second Ship Captain is now showing a quite worried expression that people seldom sees. The young girl besides him also looks worried about Chou's well being. In no time both of them were by her side, thanks to their unusual speed ability.

"Who is the one responsible with this?" Asked the man called Hirato-san by Chou, in a low tone. From behind his glasses his eyes looked deadly as if he could smite anyone right now.

"Were you badly injured?" The blonde girl that looked older than Chou asked calmly, even though she was really worried about her. Who wouldn't worry about a girl who is standing weakly, holding her chest that bleeds and has several cuts on her body and face?

"There is a bullet next to my heart and…" The man beside her was going to snap before she quickly added "Hirato-san, please calm down first. I won't die, besides from losing too much blood…" Hirato immediately dialed a number from a phone that just appeared, more like it popped out of nowhere. Well, Chou wasn't really shocked because it's Circus's high-tech device and she became used seeing it.

"Ryoushi-san, please prepare for a surgery and a supply of 0 blood type. Ah, I see…. Yes, it's Takenaga. She is badly injured. Yes, thank you. She will be there with Tsukumo in-" he looked at his watch "13 minutes, approximately. Alright. I'll hang up." With that he hung up.

"Tsukumo, please bring Chou to the ship. She will have a surgery. I trust her in your care." The captain hand over the weak girl he was holding to his subordinate.

"Yes Hirato. Let's get going…" The blonde girl was going to help her get up but she resisted.

"Wait—there is a boy, he is also injured. He was the one who shot me but it was thanks to him that I am alive. Please, make sure he is okay. His left hand is wounded, he has a gun with him, he looked like fifteen or older, I think? Um, he is taller than me, probably. Has dark hair and, oh yeah, beautiful blue eyes, and, um, um-"She was panting and looked very desperate that made him cut her sentence for he couldn't stand seeing her like that.

"Chou, if something ever happened to you I will feel really guilty. You are one of the few people I care about. Please go now with Tsukumo. We are just wasting time right now. Don't worry, I'll make sure he's alright. So, please…" He begged her.

"Yes, I understand" She answered half halfheartedly, almost whispering, for she doesn't have the strength to talk any longer.

"Good, now-" His sentence was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps followed by numerous shots.

"OUT OF THE WAY! FOUR EYED CRAP!" The blue eyed teen shouts to their direction and referring to Hirato who wears glasses. The three of them widened their eyes, as for Hirato and Tsukumo it was the person they knew and as for Chou, she didn't expected to see him again, furthermore referring Hirato as four-eyed-crap. But what was shocking them the most was witnessing him jumping out of the window while the train still was running. Chou could see the blonde girl who was holding her, was going to shout at him whereas he looked at them for just a split second. No, he was looking at her. Before he disappeared from the view.

"GAREKI-KUN!" The name which Tsukumo shouted, rang like a bell in her ears and sent the chills down her spine. She was in trance for some moment before she realized what just happened.

"Tha-! That's the boy! Did he really just jump out of the window?! Hey, Hirato-san, is he alright? Tsukumo-san, do you know him? Please do something, he is injured! Don't just stand there!" The girl was frantic, she couldn't compose her voice and she just spoke very fast that even she herself wasn't sure what she was saying. The pain on her chest came again. "Akh." She was scared. Very scared about what might happen to that boy. Her body starts to wobble before she fainted. She was half conscious on the way to Circus's second ship. She doesn't even realize that she was flying under Tsukumo's grip.

* * *

**Okay, that's part 1. There will be other pairings coming. Thank you for reading and please review! **

**Hope you enjoyed.** **:D**


End file.
